fiffanfandomcom_pl-20200216-history
...i Nicol/Prawda w oczy kole
700px|center|link=...i Nicol Nicol na dobre wraca, spotyka się z przyjaciółmi. Iza odwiedza Fineasza i przy wszystkich znajomych wypomina mu zdradę. Bohaterowie *Fineasz Flynn *Izabela Garcia-Shapiro *Nicole Strong *Buford Van Stomm *Angela Weather *Ferb Fletcher *Baljeet Tjinder *Mishti Patel *Milly *Fretka Flynn Piosenki *''Nie kłam, że kochasz mnie'' Fabuła Ostrzeżenie= Fabuła zawiera wulgaryzmy, wchodzisz na własne ryzyko. |-|Fabuła= - Hej Iza! Chodź do nas! - krzyknął Fineasz, do dziewczyny stojącej po drugiej stronie ulicy. - Nie uwierzysz kto przyszedł! Izabela spojrzała na rudowłosego z politowaniem. Nawet nie zwrócił uwagi na to, że przyjechała. Zachowywał się tak jakby w ogóle za nią nie tęsknił. „Bo nie tęsknił.” - pomyślała brunetka ze złością. Mimo to rozejrzała się w prawo i w lewo. Upewniwszy się, że samochody są wystarczająco daleko, by jej nie potrącić, przebiegła przez ulicę. - Co?! - powiedziała ze złością. Fineasz nie zwrócił uwagi na jej ton głosu. Bez słowa zaprosił ją go ogródka. Izabela, nie ociągając się, weszła do środka. Była wściekła i zamierzała zrobić Fineaszowi awanturę. Tam byli już wszyscy. Idealnie. Narobi rudemu wstydu. Był tam Ferb. Był Baljeet wraz z Mishti. Była Milly. Ba, była tam nawet Fretka! Oczywiście nie mogło zabraknąć Buforda. Izabela trochę zdziwiła się na jego widok. Ponad 8 miesięcy temu popadł w pewnego rodzaju depresję i niewiele razy się z nimi spotykał. Ale jeszcze bardziej Izabelę zdziwił widok kogoś innego. Kogoś, przez kogo Buford tak cierpiał. Kogoś, kto zniknął zostawiając tylko liścik. Była to dziewczyna Buforda. Nicol. Iza podeszła do niej. Brunetka odwróciła się i spojrzała na nią. - Witaj, Izka. - powiedziała. - Dawno się nie widzieliśmy, co nie? - Nicol? - odparła Izabela. - Co to ma znaczyć? Co ty tutaj robisz? - Stoję. Nie widać? „No tak.” - pomyślała Izabela. - „Zawsze sarkastyczna.” - Gdzie ty byłaś?! Martwiliśmy się o ciebie! Zostawiłaś tylko jakiś liścik, w którym pisałaś o jakiejś chorobie! Gdzie byłaś?! - Iza mocno przytuliła do siebie Nicolę. - Spokojnie Izka, przecież tu jestem. - Ale dlaczego tyle czasu cię nie było? Co się stało? Nicol spojrzała znacząco na Baljeeta. Jego dziewczyna Mishti, nie wiedziała kim ona naprawdę jest ani, że pochodzi z przyszłości. Tę tajemnicę znali tylko Buford, Fineasz, Ferb, Izabela, Milly, Baljeet, Fretka, Irving, Heinz Dundersztyc i jego żona Sara oraz Vanessa. Nikt więcej. Tylko oni. Chociaż w tym przypadku „tylko” to chyba złe słowo. Baljeet kiwnął głową. Buford i Nicola później opowiedzą mu dlaczego Strongówna zniknęła na tak długi czas. Spojrzał na Mishti. Po jej minie wywnioskował, że strasznie się jej nudzi. Nie będzie ciężko zabrać ją z ogródka. Dziewczyna również się na niego spojrzała. Zanim Baljeet zdążył się odezwać, Mishti powiedziała: - Baljeet, tak dawno się nie widzieliśmy. Powinniśmy spędzić trochę czasu, sam na sam... - Dobry pomysł! - powiedział Baljeet wyszczerzając zęby. - My już pójdziemy. - wykrzyknął. - Pa! Kiedy on i Mishti wyszli z ogródka, Nicol powiedziała: - Musiałam załatwić pewne sprawy z Jake'm w przyszłości. Nie mam zamiaru o tym opowiadać. Nie warto. Ona i Buford postanowili, że na razie nie będą nikomu mówić o dziecku. Zdradzili to tylko Biffany - matce Buforda. Kobieta, kiedy się o tym dowiedziała, o mało co nie dostała zawału. Na szczęście Bufordowi i Nicol udało się ją ocucić po tym jak zemdlała. Następnie przedstawili jej Emily - małego brzdąca śpiącego w ramionach Nicol. Kiedy tylko Biffany ją zobaczyła, jej serce zmiękło. Od razu zagwarantowała, że z chęcią będzie się nią opiekować, kiedy zajdzie taka potrzeba. Bufordowi i Nicol to odpowiadało, byli jeszcze bardzo młodzi i chcieli mieć wiele czasu dla siebie. Ponadto Nicol bałaby się zostawić córkę z Heinzem i Sarą. Bardzo ich sobie ceniła, ale uważała ich za nieodpowiedzialnych. Vanessie też nie zostawiłaby dziecka pod opieką. Zresztą Van pewnie nawet nie chciałaby się nią zaopiekować. - Ale... - odezwała się znów Izabela. - Nie było cię 9 miesięcy. Dlaczego nie pojawiłaś się kilka godzin po tym jak udałaś się do przyszłości? I o jakiej chorobie pisałaś w liściku, który zostawiłaś u Buforda w domu? - To tak... - zaczęła Nicol. - Po kolei: nie pojawiłam się zaraz po tym jak zniknęłam, bo coś się popsuło w wehikule i wywaliło mnie tutaj. A pisałam o chorobie, bo czułam się naprawdę beznadziejnie, myślałam, że to jakaś choroba spowodowana podróżami w czasie. Na szczęście w przyszłości mnie wyleczyli. - A dlaczego wróciłaś? - To proste: tęskniłam za wami. - Ohh... To takie słodkie. - powiedział Fineasz obejmując Izę w pasie. - Nie przytulaj mnie! - wykrzyknęła, wyrywając się z jego uścisku. - O co ci chodzi? - powiedział zdezorientowany Flynn. - Śmiesz o to pytać?! - wykrzyknęła brunetka, policzkując przy tym rudowłosego. Wszyscy patrzyli na nich zdezorientowani. - Myślisz, że nie wiem, że mnie zdradzasz?! Myślisz, że będziesz na każdym kroku przyprawiał mi rogi?! - O czym ty mówisz?! - O tym, że całowałeś się z Angelą! - Skąd... - Nie kłam, że kochasz mnie! Nie kłam, że weźmiesz gdzieś daleko tak, że nie znajdą nas. Kochanie, wiem w co grasz, ta pokerowa twarz nic nie da bo ja, już mówię pas. - Mówiłem - kocham Cię aż tak Mówiłem - wszystko Tobie dam Mówiłem - zawsze tylko Ty - A ja wierzyłam Ci Myślałam "tak to właśnie Ten" Myślałam wszystko o Nim wiem Myślałam nie zawiodę się A to był zwykły blef Nie kłam, że kochasz mnie Nie kłam, że weźmiesz gdzieś daleko tak, że nie znajdą nas. Kochanie, wiem w co grasz, ta pokerowa twarz nic nie da bo ja, już mówię pas. Kłamałeś, że wyśniłeś mnie Kłamałeś : "Tylko Ciebie chcę". Kłamałaś : serce wszystko wie Ono zdradziło Cię Nie kłam, że kochasz mnie Nie kłam, że weźmiesz gdzieś daleko tak, że nie znajdą nas. Kochanie, wiem w co grasz, ta pokerowa twarz nic nie da bo ja już mówię pas. Nie kłam, że kochasz mnie Nie kłam, że weźmiesz gdzieś daleko tak, że nie znajdą nas. Kochanie, wiem w co grasz, ta pokerowa twarz nic nie da bo ja już mówię pas. Izabela wyszła z ogródka z wściekłością zatrzaskując za sobą furtkę. Wszyscy ze zdziwieniem patrzyli jak odchodzi. Nicol powiedziała do Milly: - Założę się, że jutro do siebie wrócą. - O nie... Izabela była naprawdę wkurzona. - odparła szatynka. - Myślę, że wrócą do siebie za jakieś trzy dni. - Zakład? - O ile? - O dychę. - Dwie dychy. - Stoi. - dziewczyny uścisnęły sobie dłonie. „Przeciął” je Buford, który od jakiegoś czasu przysłuchiwał się rozmowie, aby zakład był ważny. Izabela z wściekłością wyszła z ogródka, po czym zatrzasnęła za sobą drzwi. Nikt się nie odezwał. Iza spodziewała się, że zacznie się jakaś wrzawa, że zacznął krzyczeć na Fineasza, za to co zrobił, albo krzyczeć do niej, żeby wrócia. A tu nic. Nagle usłyszała jak Nicol coś mówi. Niestety z daleka nie mogła rozróżnić słów. Wściekła i zrezygnowana, ruszyła w stronę centrum. Nagle minęła pewną blondynkę, nie zaszczycając jej nawet spojrzeniem. Ona i Angela Weather nienawidziły się. Już dawno ustaliły, że będą omijać się, tak jakby w ogóle się nie znały. Wtedy Iza zdała sobie z czegoś sprawę. ANGELA! To z nią wczoraj całował się Fineasz. Izabela odwróciła się i krzyknęła: - Hej, Angela! - blondynka, słysząc to, odwróciła się ze zdziwieniem. - Ty. Pieprzona. Kurwo. - powiedziała Garcia-Shapiro, podchodząc do niej, po czym walnęła ją z liścia w twarz. Angela złapała się za obolały policzek, zaskoczona takim zachowaniem Izabeli. - O co ci kurwa chodzi? - spytała z wściekłością. Nie krzyczała, podobnie jak Izabela. Dziewczyny nie chciały by usłyszała je cała dzielnica. - Nie udawaj, że nie wiesz! Całowałaś się z Fineaszem. Wtedy Angela wybuchła śmiechem. Iza pomyślała, że to bezczelne śmiać się jej prosto w twarz. Weather posłała Shapirównie szyderczy uśmiech. - Nie całowaliśmy się, to on mnie pocałował. - mówiła uśmiechając się. - Zresztą nie jestem pierwszą i ostatnią, z którą całował się za twoimi plecami. - uśmiechnęła się jeszcze szerzej. Wiedziała, że rani Izabelę i to najwyraźniej sprawiało jej przyjemność. - Chcesz znać prawdę? Jesteś zwykłą szmatą, którą Fineasz wyciera sobie dupę. On cię nie kocha. Jakby tak było, nie zdradzałby cię. Jesteś żałosna. Żyjesz we własnym świecie. Uważasz, że Fineasz należy do ciebie, a wcale tak nie jest. Już jako dziecko przywłaszczyłaś go sobie. Żadnej dziewczynie nie pozwalałaś się z nim bawić, bo myślałaś, że chcą go poderwać. Uważałaś, że on jest twój i, że żadna inna nie ma prawa się do niego zbliżyć. Mawiają, że pierwsza miłość nie umiera, ale... Na Boga! Jesteś w nim zakochana od przedszkola! To nielogiczne, nienaturalne! Jesteś psychiczna, nienormalna! Nie... żadne słowa cię nie opiszą... Ubierasz się w różowe ciuszki, chcąc wyglądać słodko, a jednocześnie te wszystkie twoje sukienki są tak krótkie, że dupę ci widać! Całe szczęście jesteś na tyle przyzwoita żeby nosić majtki... - Zamknij się! - powiedziała Izabela przez zaciśnięte zęby. - Co? Prawda w oczy kole? Iza nie odpowiedziała. Rzuciła Angeli spojrzenie godne bazyliszka. - Milczenie wyraża zgodę. - stwierdziła blondynka, po czym odwróciła się napięcie i dumnym krokiem, z wysoko podniesioną głową, odeszła. Linki *blog *deviantart